Burning Flame
by ripplingwaters
Summary: McGonagall and Hagrid search for the maker of a locket in order to help them destroy the final death eater.


Ivy intertwined itself on the walls of a house slowly etching its way to the darkening sky. A mocking bird could be heard off in the distance of the pine forest as a tabby cat perched itself on a stone hedge that surrounded the house. The cat's liquid black eyes scanned the premises of the house grounds for any signs of danger.

Satisfied in seeing no immediate threat, the cat leapt from the hedge and landed with a light _thump_ on the browning grass. Winter was near and the night wind had a bitter chill to it. But the event that was to come held a bitter chill to it than the crisp wind. The cat could feel the atmosphere change, as the wind shifted through her fur.

Seeing a rustle in the bushes nearby, the cat crouched down. Shortly after, a small figure appeared from out of the bushes and the cat recognized the figure to be but a mouse. She took no heed of it, as there was going to be enough blood shed tonight and hopefully this would be the last she would have to shed.

She was getting too old to carry on and needed rest, which she hoped she'd be able to receive when she returned home and to her students. The cat walked up to the front door and gingerly sat on the small porch; and waited.

Soon a roar wafted through the forest meeting her ears. The cat looked up into the sky and saw a light that grew as it came closer to the house. The light formed into a black motorcycle and sitting upon it was an overly sized man with a shaggy brown beard. As it touched ground, the man revered his motorcycle so that it stopped by the hedge and stepped off of it allowing it to rest on the hedge.

The man walked up to the gate and with ease opened up the gate. He walked straight up to the front door where the cat was sitting, who made no attempt to run. "Good evenin', McGonagall," the man addressed the cat in a heavy accent, who by now had turned into a human being.

"Good after Hagrid," the cat named McGonagall replied. "I trust that you brought the locket?" She asked the burly man.

"'Course me did!" Hagrid replied with a grin "yer can always trust me," Stated Hagrid, who starting shifting through his pockets, in search for the locket "ha, told yah I had it!"

"This is not a time for victory, Hagrid," McGonagall chided him "there is work to be done."

"Right, right" Hagrid agreed "keep forgetting 'bout that death eater."

"Shh, not so loud" McGonagall scolded "remember we are in muggle country."

"Oh, right" Hagrid remembered. "Guess me forgot, sorry McGonagall." McGonagall nodded to confirm his apology was accepted. McGonagall turned her back on Hagrid and pulled out her wand, she opened the door to the house which groaned and protested against the sudden shift. "Err, McGonagall?"

"Yes Hagrid," McGonagall replied.

"I thought we were meeting Harry and Ron?" Hagrid asked, his face gleaming as he mentioned the names.

"We are," McGonagall replied "but first, there is something we need to do."

"What 'tis that?" Hagrid asked.

"We need the maker of the locket." McGonagall replied.

"Why," asked Hagrid. While holding up the locket, in the air between the couple.

McGonagall turned to face him with weariness in her eyes "because," she replied "the maker is the only one who can operate given that he knows all the nooks and crannies, but that is all you need to know."

"Will it 'help us destroy that death eater?"

"Yes, it will" McGonagall replied straightening her back.

"Yer okay," Hagrid asked noticing McGonagall groans.

"Just old age," McGonagall cackled making her voice become hoarse. Hagrid laughed along, as he too was aging beyond usual years.

The pair entered the house cautiously, stepping lightly so not to wake its owner. "Lumos," McGonagall whispered and a bluish light shot out from the end of her illuminating the dark house. The house itself looked like it had aged and was ready to fall apart at given time. "Hagrid," McGonagall called.

"Yes?" replied Hagrid from behind, who stepped next to her.

"Whatever might happen," McGonagall ordered "I want you to run don't look back."

"'Course professor," Hagrid replied. They continued forward and met a set of stairs that spiraled up the second floor of the house.


End file.
